In recent years, cellular carriers use network operations teams to optimize their cellular network performance. These teams are primarily interested in delivering the best network experience in a given market, and secondarily, in raising all of the carrier's markets to the same standard. The network operations teams use a variety of different datasources to optimize their cellular network performance.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.